Together Forever
by ARadomperson
Summary: I can't believe it. First, SHE made my life horrible. She hurt me. Both physically and mentally. I couldn't believe that Noah had cheated on me. Especially with her! I trusted Noah with all my heart. I always told him all of my secrets. For how long was he cheating on me? "Izzy," he started, in his calm voice, "I know that yousaw the two of us. But, I swear, I didn't kiss her." NxI


**Hi you all! This fanfic is a gift for my dA friend, BridgetteRulesXOXO. The main picture of the cover for this story belongs to her. Hope you like it Sophie :)**

_A few years ago_

_Noah's P.O.V_

_"Hey Katie." I greeted my girlfriend. She smiled ta me, and kissed me on my cheek._

_"Hi Noah." She replied. Suddenly, I saw a red-haired girl, with green clothes. She looked at the school, hate in her green eyes._  
_"Who is she?" I asked Katie. She looked at the girl, and smiled._

_"It's Izzy. She's new here." She replied. I nodded, and looked at Izzy once again. After a few moments, I went over to her side, along with Katie. We talked a little. This is how I fell in love with Izzy._

_A few years ago after they met Izzy_

_Katie's P.O.V_

_"What do you mean?" I asked my now ex-boyfriend. He looked at me._

_"You heard me. It's not working out anymore. I'm sorry" He said once again. He looked genuinely sorry. Tears blurred my vision._

_"You're not." I said, before running away. Few days after, Izzy started going out with Noah. I knew it was her fault he broke up with me, so I made her life a hell._

Present

Noah's P.O.V

"Listen, Noah. I have to talk to you." I looked up, only to see Katie. I groaned.

"Look, if it's another of this 'We belong together' stuff, then, forget it." I told her. She looked hurt.  
"Please Noah. Only for a few seconds." She begged. I rolled my eyes, annoyed, but agreed. We went into an empty classroom. Where she started.

"We haven't talked in a while. Not ever since you broke my heart." She stated.

"Yeah… but you tormenting Izzy didn't really help." I replied. She looked down.

"Katie. There was a time when I loved y-" Before I could finish my sentence, she kissed me. I heard a gasp, and saw Izzy. She was crying. She ran away. I pushed Katie away, and started to run behind her.

Izzy's P.O.V

I can't believe it. First, SHE made my life horrible. She hurt me. Both physically and mentally. I couldn't believe that Noah had cheated on me. Especially with her! I trusted Noah with all my heart. I always told him all of my secrets. For how long was he cheating on me? Tears were streaming down my face when I ran up to my room. I ran to my bed, and jumped on it, hiding my face into the pillows, crying, and punching my bed, while screaming out in rage and pain. Then, I looked around the room. It was full of pictures of Noah and I. Glaring at them, I walked out on the balcony, where I got to my knees, and started to punch the wood, still crying. Suddenly, the rain started to fall down.

"Crap!" I heard a voice under me. My eyes widened. I knew this voice way too much. I ran to the end of the balcony, and saw Noah, trying to climb even more. He was almost at the halfway., when he slipped. He would've died, if I didn't grab his face. He looked at me.

"Izzy." He whispered. I looked around, before helping him onto the balcony.

"Thanks Izzy." He breathed out. I glared at him.

"You know I only helped me, so no one would accuse me of killing you. Now, get out of my home." I hissed. he looked taken aback, before getting angry.

"Look, Izzy. I never cheated on you!" He yelled. I glared at him.

"Yeah right. So maybe I'm blind? Because I'm sure that I saw you kissing with her!" I replied, tears forming in my eyes. The rain fell even harder now, and it seemed to calm him. He took a few deep breaths, before looking at me.

"Izzy," he started, in his calm voice, "I know that you saw the two of us. But, I swear, I didn't kiss her. She just told me she needed to talk to me. I was angry at her, and then, out of nowhere, she kissed me. I heard your gasp, and then, your cry and your footsteps, so I pushed her away, and started to run behind you. I didn't want to come in by the doors, cause I knew that your mother would ask me about everything. So, I started to climb. All I need to say is that: I know you might not believe me, but I'm sorry. And I still love you-" I shut him off by kissing him, happy tears in my eyes. After a moment of shock he kissed back. When we stopped, we hugged. I started to cry.

"I thought you were cheating on me, all the emotions, and and..." he shut me off.

"Izzy, I know how you felt. That's how I felt as well. But just for you to know. I'll never cheat on you. I love you way too much. You can always count on me. You'll always have my back. No matter what. You and I'll be safe and sound." He finished, hugging me even closer. When we pulled away, I saw tears in his eyes. We smiled at each other.

"I love you." We said in unison, before kissing in the rain.

Katie's P.O.V

"You know, she didn't deserve this." A voice told me. I looked up, only to see DJ.

"She stole him away from me!" I replied bitterly, he sighed and shook his head, before sitting next to me.

"She didn't. Noah just fell for her. Besides, you had your revenge on her at least eighty times. I think it's time for you to move on." He told me, patting my shoulder. I looked at him, and before he could react, I kissed him on lips. If I felt something with Noah, with DJ, I felt it ten tomes better.

"You're right." I said, when we stopped kissing.

**Aww, wasn't this sweet? Please, review!**


End file.
